


【池陆】一生所爱

by AvengersENDME



Category: Original Sin, 原生之罪
Genre: M/M, 原生之罪 - Freeform, 池陆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersENDME/pseuds/AvengersENDME
Summary: 池震遇到了一个和他一样身上没有名字的人。
Relationships: 池陆
Kudos: 5





	【池陆】一生所爱

*梗：每个人出生的时候手腕上都会有两个名字，一个是你爱人的名字，另一个是杀你的人的名字。

“我相信这一切都是命运最好的安排。”

01.  
在这个人人手腕上都有着一两个名字——用池震的话来讲就是活像扣了戳的猪肉——的世界上，手腕上一直空空如也的池震像是个异类。不过好在消除这种异类特征也容易，只需要向其他人一样买个护腕天天套在手上不摘，没有谁会觉得你和他们不同。  
这是一个人人自危的时代，你人生中的一切轨迹都在你降临于世的那一刻安排完毕。无论你如何挣扎反抗，到最后你还是会发现自己仍是牢牢地被束缚在命运的丝线上——就像是蛛网上的一只昆虫。每个人的命运都被安排得清清楚楚，而他们手腕上的其中一个名字就是悬在头顶上宣判死亡的利剑。  
而池震作为这里面唯一一个异类，在查阅无数典籍皆无果之后不得不思考起了自己孤独终老的可能性。  
又或许是命运的丝线太过纷繁复杂，上帝也有忙不过来的时候，万里无一地漏下了他？  
那倒真是天大的好事。

直到池震见到陆离，他才后知后觉地意识到这可能不是一个巧合，他也许还是被框在命运的框子里。

他第一次见到陆离是在法庭上。具体的案件内容他早已忘得一干二净，唯一还印在他脑海里的只剩下陆离搭在证人席上的那两只对刑警来说有些过于白皙的手腕。  
他手上什么也没戴——因为那上面什么也没有。  
这自然引起了人们的窃窃私语，可对池震来说这勾起的却是他对同类的惺惺相惜——虽然陆离真的很难搞，但这还是拦不住池震对他的好感度蹭蹭往上蹿。  
虽说陆离这个不解风情的从来都没领会到过。

陆离第一次见到池震时他还是第一次出庭当证人——他第一眼见到池震其实是心生好感的，男人高挑英俊，浑身上下都透着一股子凛然正气——只有手上的护腕让他觉得莫名碍眼。虽然这也不是什么要紧事，可这让陆离在开庭时莫名烦躁。  
尤其是在他听完池震那睁着眼睛说瞎话但却偏偏切合法条的辩词之后，那一点点好感全都转化成了厌恶——陆离不禁感慨自己真是瞎了眼能觉得这个人模狗样的黑心律师身上还有正气在。  
他一向认为警察和律师是公正这架天平的两端，他们负责把罪犯绳之以法，而律师负责让罪犯得到最公正的审判。  
这让他对池震的印象简直差到不能再差——他揣了满腔的公平正义一下子就被池震一盆冰水浇下来，直接冻在了怀里。  
所以下了庭，池震拦着他做自我介绍的时候，他一点好脸色也没给池震。他又注意到了池震手上那块黑护腕——碍眼到想把它解下来。  
陆离不禁更加烦躁，朝池震说的话都带了刺。但没想到池震没有生气——也许是因为清楚自己做的事而没有生气的立场，反倒是和陆离辩解起来。  
这理论在陆离听来就是一派胡言的歪门邪道。最后陆离怒火上涌，撂下一句“池震是吧，我记住你了”，转身就走。堪称是不欢而散。  
自打话说明白了以后，在法庭上再见到池震陆离就再没给过他好脸色——即使池震永远都是笑脸迎人也受不了陆离的冷脸，后来时间久了他每次见到陆离也都会把脸上的表情沉下来，一副苦大仇深的样子。两人这种针锋相对的状态在池震被陆离搞得丢了律师的饭碗之后到达了顶峰。  
那天明明两人之间一句话都没说，可是谁都能看出来他俩之间的气氛距离爆炸就只差一点小火星。

陆离本以为他和池震的交集也就到此为止了。结果有句很著名的话是怎么说的来着？  
——缘，妙不可言。  
他赶走了做律师的池震，避开了混黑道的池震，可他万万没想到这个阴魂不散的居然当了警察，还成了他的搭档——这他就算是长了翅膀也躲不开啊。

02.  
陆离从小到大都是学校和单位的一个备受关注的奇人——就因为他手腕上干干净净的啥也没有。这在人们看来几乎是不可思议的——毕竟在你这漫长的一生中，被杀的结局并不是人人都能碰上的，但总会遇上那么一两个你爱的，或者爱你的人吧？  
于是人人都很同情陆离。不过陆离从来没这么想过，也许是这件事的影响——他从小就是不信命的。即使知道在这之前已经有数不清的人用失败的例子告诉人们命运是不可抗争的，可他偏偏不信。  
这种抗争的念头在他遇见吴文萱之后到达了顶峰。爱情的芽就从龟裂的土壤里钻出来，没有水却能疯长。他一度对未来改观，觉得命运也不过如此。他甚至从没想过去看看吴文萱的手腕上写了什么。他的手腕上也依旧干干净净。  
可当一件事到达了顶峰之后迎接他的往往就是下坡路了。陆离与命运抗争的力气随着吴文萱的离开而消散殆尽了。那片爱情的芽苗一点点枯萎，那土地又恢复了荒芜，日复一日地接受着烈风的侵袭，寸草不生。  
他想他还是太天真了。  
他愈发地暴躁，在楚刀和张局接连离开后他清晰地感觉到了自己已经到了失控的边缘。他清楚地知道面前就是万丈深渊，可他有时候竟是控制不住地冒出不顾一切地跳下去的念头。

池震的到来无疑是一场及时雨。  
陆离一开始对他无疑是厌烦的，在是在烦躁透顶的时候甚至会对池震动手——虽然这种事情的导火索往往是池震的聒噪。不过每当这时候陆离的心情总是会稍稍好一点——也许是终日积压在心里的情绪终于找到了个发泄口——虽然说苦了池震。  
等陆离不得不放下以往的龃龉和池震深入接触之后，他发现他和池震是真的合拍——他说了上半句池震就能无缝给他接上下半句的那种。  
等到陆离彻底放下对池震的那点偏见之后，他发现池震对他有一种自然而然的吸引力。池震于他就像是海洋里的漩涡于误行至其边缘的船只——致命，却有着无法抵抗的引力。  
陆离其实心里清楚池震是董令其的人，是来杀他的。可后来他和池震接触得久了，更是知道了他是池雯的弟弟之后，他就想着死在池震手上也不错——至少也算是让池震报了仇，对他来说也是种解脱。  
可陆离没想到池震到最后也没有动手——不，其实在搭档的这些日子里就能对他最后的这个决定窥得一丝端倪。他也许能在灰色地带混得如鱼得水，可他永远不会放任自己彻底被黑色的泥沼吞没。他对于黑道来说，还是太善良了。有时候陆离也不得不承认他挺佩服池震的，在那种吃人不吐骨头的地方待了这么久，居然还留着心中的善和对正义的敬畏。  
陆离可以想象到池震内心到底经历了怎样的挣扎，他也可以想象到董令其给他开出了多么优厚的条件，又拿了些什么他值得为此拼上姓名的筹码来威胁他。可池震还是没有动手。  
等陆离终于抵抗不过困意迷迷糊糊睡过去的时候，他仍能听见池震有些压抑的喘息。这是一个可以托付性命的人，陆离在心中暗想。

等到陆离第二天早上醒来的时候天还是蒙蒙亮，池震还在睡。陆离忽地感受到了什么，下意识地抬起右手腕看了看——两个浅淡的字迹已经出现在了上面。他借着天光辨认良久，终于隐约认出是“池震”二字。令他感到有点惊讶的是他居然对这件事感受不到一点的惊讶。  
他反倒是感到心里一块石头落了地，他还是和天下芸芸众生一样，都活在命运的框子里的。  
他想了想，最后把一直戴在左手上的手表摘了下来戴在了右手上，一寸不差，刚好把字迹完全遮住。

但命运似乎不打算一直框着他——手腕上的字来得快去得也快，四个案子三次试探，恩恩怨怨就这样随着池震在天台上的一场痛哭而一笔勾销。  
陆离一直没能见到池震手腕上的字。  
他越是和池震接触，就越是觉得池震和他相似。他们都是在悬崖峭壁上孤身行走的人，只一步踏错迎接他们的就只有无底的深渊。而现在峭壁的边缘上长出了能让他们拽上一把的救命稻草。  
陆离隐隐有种预感——池震和他是一样不被命运照拂的。可他最终也没有问出口。

03.  
等陆离手腕上再出现字迹是池震出事的第二天。  
在右手腕同样的位置，同样浅淡的痕迹，同样难以辨认的“池震”二字。  
陆离忽然就明白了。不是他何德何能能逃离命运的掌控——事实上没人能摆脱命运。他爱上池震，这是命中注定的事，只是这个结果被太多太多的不可控因素干扰，让命运的丝线缠成了一团，直到他亲手抽丝剥茧一般把那些丝线都一一拢好，才理出这么机细的一条连着他和池震的细线。  
池震说他是桦城的雨，而陆离觉得池震是他的雨。给桦城带来雨的云被风吹走了还能再飘来下一块，可池震这云就这么一块，被风吹走了，就真的消散了。  
老石告诉陆离，说这么大的出血量恐怕是凶多吉少了。  
可陆离不信。他不能信。池震带来的雨润泽了他心中的荒山，让树林在山上抽芽长叶。如果这时而滂沱时而淅沥的雨一旦停下，那便是草木枯萎，在山上留下无法弥补的空隙，也许哪天发生一点微小的震动——便是地崩山摧。  
他不敢信。  
他相信池震说会回来就一定会回来。  
他说会等他，这一等就是一年。

时至今日，他每一天都会想他再次见到池震会是怎样一个场景，他又会是怎样的心情。他在心里模拟过成千上万次，甚至台词都有几百个不同的版本。  
可没有一个是现在这样的。  
等真的到了这一刻，他一个字也说不出。他觉得他似乎连呼吸都止住了，可他又没有什么情绪上的起伏——这实在是太突然、太不真实了。  
他们就这样隔着一条长长的走廊对视，两厢无言。  
最后还是池震先有了动作。他红了眼眶，奔向陆离，然后狠狠地抱住了他——力气比他们一年前分开时那次还要大，像是想要把陆离揉进自己的身体里一样：“对不起，我回来晚了。”  
陆离忽地就感觉已经在身体里凝固了一年的滚烫血液又重新从心脏流出，欢腾雀跃着奔涌进了四肢百骸。他鼻尖一酸，眼泪就止不住地流了下来。他本想伸手去擦，可眼泪越流越多，他擦不过来，最后打湿了池震的半个肩膀。他只好咬紧了唇不让自己哭出声来，然后用同样的力度狠狠地回抱过去。

04.  
陆离记得他好像骂了池震很久，池震就在一边好脾气地受着——也是，他也没有发火的立场。明明那晚喝了酒的是池震，可他的记忆却模糊不清。  
不知是谁先开始亲吻起的对方，等陆离回过神来时他们已经吻在了一起。他们就像是被命运逼至绝路的困兽，连亲吻都像是在撕咬——他们都压抑了太久太久了。不知是谁咬破了谁的唇，鲜血的铁锈味很快就弥漫到了整个口腔。  
他们吻到快要窒息才停下来。唇舌分开时牵连出了细细的丝，被暖色的灯光一打便泛起金光，然后悄无声息地在空中断裂开来。两个人脸上都扑了一层红，空气中弥漫起了情色的味道。  
陆离呼吸还没有平复下来，眼中的红也还没有褪去。他忽然转头看向池震：“做吗？”  
池震似乎没料到陆离直接就是一记直球，他愣了一下，随后脸上就挂起了他标志性的大尾巴狼的微笑：“陆队长的盛情难却，我当然恭敬不如从命。”

考虑到这还是在警局里，他们只好去最近的宾馆开了间房。  
几乎是房间的门刚一关上，他们就急不可耐地亲吻起来。这个吻和刚刚的不同，是那种真正的情侣间的绵长又柔和的吻法。他们都不约而同地闭了眼，唇齿碰撞间每一点细小的感受都能被无限放大。  
陆离似乎对这些事情没什么经验，只是被动地顺着池震的节奏走。  
池震用舌尖在陆离的牙齿上扫了几圈才撬开他的牙关，舌尖与舌尖相抵，然后带着各自的气味纠缠在一起，酒气在一旁萦绕着。池震的舌在陆离口中来回地舔弄着，直到每个角落都被他探索一遍，他最后用舌尖在陆离上牙堂上蹭过，引起陆离的一阵颤栗。  
亲吻时发出的“啧啧”水声色气十足。陆离想把溢到嘴边的津液咽下去，可反倒是越咽越多，最后和细碎的呻吟一起从口中溢出，从脸颊上滑落，落在他们身上。  
二人的喘息逐渐粗重起来，陆离本想反客为主，可他被亲得浑身发软。他最后只是依着本能把头部扬起，把漂亮又脆弱的颈项露给了池震。  
他们一边亲吻一边脱着对方的衣服，他们一路从门口亲到了床上，时间也把控得正好，陆离刚把池震的裤子脱掉，他就和池震一起摔到了床上。天旋地转的感觉让他们短暂地分开。  
二人都没有说话，他们直视着对方的眼睛，从对方的眼底都看到了同样的火。他们都是唯一能顺着对方身上的烟看见对方内心的火的人。  
他们，明明绝配。（*七声号角《尖锐沉默》）  
陆离不知是因为刚刚的亲吻还是正在经历的性事，脸颊泛着红，池震只看了一眼就觉得欲火顺着小腹蔓延，本就已经勃起的性器涨得有些发硬。  
可池震对于陆离一向很有耐心。陆离很瘦，但是纤细和力量并存。他皮肤白皙又细腻，浑身赤裸着躺在床上，美得像是画中的场景。池震就像个朝圣者一样，从陆离的脚尖开始一路亲上去，小腿、大腿、腰腹、胸膛，然后是脖子、脸、眼睛，最后停留于胸前两点。池震的吻细碎又轻柔，可在陆离这却成了绝佳的催情剂，让他不住地喘息出声。  
陆离伸出手把池震胯下仍被禁锢在内裤里的阴茎解放了出来，和自己的并在一起套弄起来。陆离好歹也是单身了几十年，就算自我解决得再少，技术也还能说得过去。铃口很快就有液体渗出来。  
管他说不说的过去呢，反正池震是挺享受。  
池震又开始和陆离接吻，一直到二人双双射出来才喘息着分开。白色的精液喷在对方的小腹上，形成一片泥泞。短暂的高潮让陆离失了神。  
等他再回过神来，就感到有一只手在他下体的私处摸索着。他抬起腿踹了池震一脚——没能用上什么力气，所以池震依然八风不动。  
“我在上面。”陆离喘息着说，声音里还带着情欲。  
“我没意见。”没想到池震只是耸耸肩，然后露出了点坏笑，“只要你会的话。”  
“操。”陆离有气无力地骂了一声，放弃了。  
下一秒池震的手指就伸了进去。从未被开拓的后穴突然被异物进入引起了陆离的不适，但从未有过的陌生快感很快取代了这种不适席卷了全身。从未开拓过的后穴分外紧绷，这给开拓工作增加了不少难度。在池震增加到第三根手指时陆离痛呼出声，好在润滑足够，陆离很快又放松下来。  
等到池震开拓得差不多，他就把手指抽了出来，换成了自己早已再次勃起的阴茎抵在了穴口，然后把自己胀得发疼的性器一点点地插入到那个温暖潮湿的小穴里。  
体内突然进入的粗大异物让身体起了排异反应，肠壁紧紧地收缩，想要把外来的异物挤出体外。然而这一切只是火上浇油，突如其来的快感让池震喟叹一声。陆离的眼角有着生理性的泪水流出，很快就被池震伸出舌头舔掉。  
池震等着陆离适应了一会再次放松了下来之后才开始继续动作。陆离第一次经历这样的情事，只是简单缓慢的抽插就让他眼角泛红呼吸急促了起来。  
可池震这时候丝毫不会怜香惜玉，他抽插的速度逐渐加快了起来，而陆离的身体也逐渐适应了这个不断进出的粗大硬物，它每一次的的离开都会受到内壁紧紧的挽留。  
陆离本是咬着唇不让自己叫出声，可池震不知触到了哪里的敏感点，让陆离一下子破了功，呻吟就从嘴边泄露出来。  
找到了敏感点之后池震开始大力操干起来，他每次都把性器抽出一多半，然后再朝着敏感点狠狠地捅进去。陆离被插得呻吟不断浑身酥软，脸上泛起了潮红，眼神都迷蒙了起来。  
他的双手紧紧地抱在池震的后背，快感到来时便会控制不住地抓挠，在池震背上留下了一道又一道的红痕。  
池震抽插的动作逐渐加快起来，黏腻的水声伴随着囊袋抽打在身体上的啪啪声在屋里响起，伴着陆离的呻吟声，有着说不出的淫糜。  
就在池震一次剧烈的抽插后，腺体处带来的巨大快感让陆离直接到达了高潮，他发出了一声哭泣一般的呻吟，，就直直地射了出来。白色的精液喷在池震的小腹上，然后随着他的动作顺着身体一点点流下。  
陆离高潮的一瞬间内壁收缩到了极致，突如其来的销魂的快感让池震爽得在里面又胀大了一圈。  
池震又府下身去吻陆离，直到他也到达高潮。

高潮过后两个人都倒在了床上剧烈地喘息着，直到陆离提出说要去洗澡他们才起来。

池震非要坚持着说帮陆离洗，陆离最后被烦的不行只得答应，结果二人都低估了对方对自己的吸引力，用了多于洗澡的几倍时间后才从浴室里出来。

05.  
等陆离在生物钟的控制下醒来时，天还是蒙蒙亮。池震就睡在他身边。就算昨晚经历了如此激烈的性事，他还是有一种恍惚的不真实感。陆离朝池震的脸伸出了手，可伸到一半他又把手缩了回来，转而在自己胳膊上狠狠地掐了一把——挺疼。  
陆离忽地就觉得这一幕有点眼熟——那是他第一次和池震一起出差的时候那是他第一次和池震一起出差的时候，唯一不同的是他们当初住的是标间，而现在他们同床共枕。  
谁知池震这时醒了过来，一睁眼就看见陆离掐了自己一把。他忙伸出手把陆离的一只手捞了过来攥住：“这大早上的，有什么想不开非得虐待自己啊？”  
陆离没有理会池震的问题，只是忽然把池震的胳膊又拽过来看了一眼，在看清了那上面两个漆黑的字迹之后，心里一直悬着的石头便轰然落地，激起了一地的尘埃。  
“你看。”陆离把自己的手腕和池震的挨在一起比给池震看。池震的眼眶忽然就有些发红。他声音里有了鼻音，可还是笑着：“怎么办啊陆离，我可能把我下半辈子的运气都花在你身上了。”  
“不会，”陆离握紧了池震的手，然后在二人交握的手上吻了一下，“这一切都是命运最好的安排。”

拜命运眷顾，让他们找到了一生所爱。

【后记】  
他们这一生中有着太多太多的变数，一着不慎便会走向全然不同的结局。电光石火间的一个念头一个决定便是拐点。可以说，这是连命运都难以操控的。可等这一切都发生了之后，每每回顾都让人觉得这是顺理成章水到渠成的事，让人不禁感慨这一切都是命运的安排。


End file.
